Mortal Kombat: Apokalypse
by Adrianus Dirk
Summary: IT HAS BEGUN! Join Harry James Potter and friends during the tournament that will decide the fate of the universe. Star Wars X Harry Potter X Mortal Kombat


**Mortal Kombat: Apokalypse**

**By Dakota Dusenberry**

**Chapter**

Harry Potter woke up one morning, went down stairs, and made breakfast for the Dursleys like he usually did. Uncle Vernon came down about ten minutes later along with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. They all sat down at the table and began to eat. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Potter, get the door." said Uncle Vernon. Harry got up, went to the front door, and opened it. Standing there were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. "Hello, Harry, good to see you." said Mr. Weasley, "Are your aunt and uncle home at the moment?" Harry nodded, "Uncle Vernon! Aunt Petunia! Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are here and they want to talk to you about something!" he said.

Uncle Vernon came to the door. "How may I help you?" he asked. "Well, we just came to ask if it was okay for Harry to spend the summer with us from now on." said Mrs. Weasley, "Are you okay with that at all?" Uncle Vernon thought for a moment then made a decision, "Why, of course he can!" he said, "Harry, why don't you and your friends get all of your clothes and everything else that belongs to you?" Harry shrugged, then invited the group of friends in, much to the shock of his oversized cousin, Dudley, and they all went up to get his things.

"Well, Harry," said Hermione, "we better get started. I'll pack your Hogwarts stuff. Ron, you, Fred, George, and Ginny get his clothes and pack it neatly. Harry you get your wand, your pictures, your broom and Hedwig." About half an hour later they were all finished. "Okay, guys, let's go." Harry said. When no one answered he looked around, "Guys? What are you doing?" he asked. "Harry, look." said Ginny, "A bright, white orb hovering in the air." When Harry saw it, his jaw dropped. The orb was taking a new shape. It changed into an old man wearing bright, colorful robes. "Are you leader of the organization known as Dumbledore's Army?" the man asked pointing to Harry, who nodded, "My name is Shang Tsung, Mr. Potter, and I have a message for you." The man extended his hand. In it was a scroll. Harry took it and read it:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ You and your team have been chosen to fight in a tournament that will decide the fate of the universe as you know it. The tournament, called Mortal Kombat, will be held at the beginning of this summer. Please come to Kombat Island on May 25 at 3:00 P.M. (Mr. Tsung has a map) Once you arrive, you will be greeted by one of our fine staff members who will show you the house where you will be staying. Then you will be invited to the feast that begins at 5:30 P.M. You will then go to bed at an early 6:00 P.M. because the tournament itinerary meeting begins at 8:00 A.M. After that the fate of the universe as you know it will be resting on the shoulders of yourself and the rest of the competition._

_Hope to see you this summer,_

_Shao Kahn_

Harry looked at his friends they nodded. "Sure, we'll do it." He said. They went downstairs and out the door to see a new Hummer with a Gryffindor color scheme parked in front of the garage. "Hey, Ron, when did your parents get that?" he asked. Ron shrugged, "I don't know. I only just found out about it today." he said. They all put Harry's things in the back of the vehicle and got in. "So, does this thing fly and turn invisible as well?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got in. "So, everyone ready to go?" asked Mr. Weasley. Everyone said, "Yes." and they were off.

**Chapter 2**

When they arrived at the Burrow, Harry was amazed to find that it had been quadrupled in size. "When did this happen, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked. Mrs. Weasley smiled, "We had to expand it a bit since you would be living here from now on." she said, "and please, Harry, make yourself at home, Ron will give you the grand tour."

"Welcome, Harry, to the Order of the Phoenix/D.A. headquarters." said Ron, "The new section is for the D.A. and their families. We now have a weight room, an armory full of Muggle weapons both medieval and modern; we have a brand new security system courtesy of the Auror Department; a Quidditch field, we have a briefing room, and training facilities for all new D.A./Order recruits. Welcome to the Bunker." "It's brilliant, Ron." said Harry, "Did your dad think of all this on his own?" "No, Harry, of course not, I did." said someone behind them.

Harry turned around to see his godfather, Sirius Black, a man that everyone thought was dead. "Hi, Sirius!" said Harry, "Who's your friend?" "This is my friend Bruce Lee. He will be training you in martial arts." said Sirius. Bruce Lee stepped forward and extended his hand, "It is an honor to finally meet you, Harry." he said. Harry suddenly remembered something, the tournament, "Sirius, I was visited by a man who says that 'the fate of the universe as we know it is resting on the shoulders of myself and the rest of the Order and Dumbledore's Army.' So, we are not going back to Hogwarts." he said, "Besides, with Dumbledore gone we would be very vulnerable witches and wizards."

"Well, I suppose you're right about that, Harry." Sirius said grimly, "We all should begin training right away, but first I have to call some friends of mine." He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and began dialing numbers. "Hello," he said, "this is Sirius Orion Black calling to speak with Colonel Nick Fury. Hello, Nick, I'm doing great. I just called to ask if you and a few Ultimate Alliance members could come to the Bunker and help train the members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. You can?! Great! Thanks and I'll see you in a few minutes. Okay, bye." he put the phone in his pocket, "Well, Harry, looks like we are going to have a lot of fun this year." he said, grinning from ear to ear.

The Ultimate Alliance arrived at about five thirty. The members of Dumbledore's Army, along with their families, also arrived at five thirty. The members of Ultimate Alliance were Deadpool, Dr. Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Johnny Storm, Ben Grim, Tony Stark, Thor, Robert Bruce Banner, Johnny Blaze, Black Panther, Colonel Nick Fury, Dare Devil, and Nightcrawler. Colonel Fury, a tall, muscular man who wore a patch over his right eye and a blue jumpsuit with a utility belt, stood up, "Attention, all Order of the Phoenix and D.A. members. We are the Ultimate Alliance. We are here to train you in martial arts, how to use the different weapons in your armory, and other fighting styles." he said, "Tonight you will choose a member of our group to be your teacher. Choose wisely, because after tonight you won't be able to change teachers. S.H.I.E.L.D. boot camp begins tomorrow at four a.m. so I'd go to bed early if I were you."

Everyone ran around looking for a good teacher. Lavender Brown and the Patil twins chose Sue Storm AKA the Invisible Woman. Luna Lovegood chose Dare Devil. The Weasley twins, Lee Jordan chose Elektra. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks went with Doctor Strange.

Harry woke up at 4 A.M., got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. They had the best food that Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Stark's butler, Jarvis, could make; hashbrown casserole. "Great food, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you, Jarvis." said Harry just as he finished eating.


End file.
